Erika Naphadyl
Summary Erika Naphadyl is a master craftswoman and enchanter, but is most notable for training Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Naphadyl's ethnicity is unknown, but she looks somewhat Russian. Her medium-long hair is tied back to a pony-tail, showing most of her face and blue eyes. She has a somewhat muscular, but slim build, mostly by being a blacksmith most of her life. Her usual attire is a blue and silver breastplate, with a long-sleeved brown shirt covering her arms, long, but tight shorts with steel-looking shin guards and black combat boots. Naphadyl's fairly calm and collected, giving people good advice and always playing the part of a higher authority. But, she can get flustered fairly easily, and act almost like a klutz at times. But, she's usually cheerful when getting to know her better, and can be really reliable when you want something fixed or made. She is also quite the logical thinker, always solving things the most 'logical', or 'simplest' way possible. Naphadyl's not really a fighter, but whenever she does fight, she tries to end it as quickly as possible. She wouldn't kill for a good reason either, usually preferring to knock the opponent(s) out or making them stop fighting with her quick thinking. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly 5-A with Krah and Fryn Name: Erika Naphadyl, Naphy (nickname that she doesn't like), the Tinkerer from Palegia City Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown, looks somewhere in their late 20s, but Arc Lanistar says she's much older than that Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' Competent H2H Combatant, Aura' (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), '''Aura Sensing, Perfect Memory, Master Craftswomen, Master Blacksmith, Master Enchanter, Pain Negation, [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']], Masterful Elemental Manipulation '(With Krah and Fryn), 'Enhanced Senses, Flight '''(via manipulating wind), Regeneration' (Mid), [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Master']], [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']]', Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, '''Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance ' 'Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Completely destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to create a new path to her city. Keep in mind a Gyrohem mountain takes a "planet buster", in our terms, to destroy it), possibly '''Large Planet level with Krah and Fryn Note: Her energy projectiles do the less damage than her regular attacks. Speed: Relativistic '(Slower than Omen in his prime, but kept up with him later in life), faster with Krah and Fryn (Can augment her speed with wind to make her faster) Note: A casual energy projectile Naphadyl shoots would be approximately the speed of light. 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: Planet level, higher with full set of armor on Stamina: High Range: A Kilometer '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''More Than Ten Kilometers '(With Aura Based Attacks), '''Planetary, possibly higher''' (When combining elements with Krah and Fryn) '''Standard Equipment: Krah and Fryn (Dual Enchanted Battleaxes), Slim Enchanted Akavarn Armor Intelligence: Naphadyl is a genius when it comes to technology and crafting. She is a master blacksmith as well as an enchanter, which is a very hard profession in Gyrohem as you have to extract Aura from life. She is one of the few Supernaturals who agree with the advancement of technology, and invented many weapons, such as the steam gun, and also created Linx Rifelson's Chosen Armor. It also helps that she has a perfect memory, knowledgeable in many things, such as mathematics and history, and is a quick thinker, being able to come up with intricate plans on the spot whether it be in fights or in an argument. Weaknesses: Even with the large amount of Aura that Naphadyl's armor gives, it could eventually break/run out, leaving her vulnerable. She gets irritated when she doesn't know something someone else does. Naphadyl would only have resistance to energy if she doesn't have her armor on. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Slim Enchanted Akavarn Armor: 'Naphadyl's main armor source, and the armor she mostly uses everywhere he goes. This armor is sold for a relatively expensive price, but it is one of the best armors for protection on Gyrohem, made of the toughest materials. Naphadyl augments it with her Aura, and makes it lighter than a feather, while still keeping its protection. The armor is also enchanted, giving her almost as much Aura as base form Linx without Chosen Armor, and gives her resistance to magic, all of the elements, being mentally manipulated, and time being manipulated. Naphadyl also just needs to wear one piece of it for all of the resistances and Aura buffs to activate such as the gauntlet. '-Weapons-''' '''Krah and Fryn (Dual Enchanted Battleaxes): A weapon forged and enchanted by Naphadyl herself. Krah, the one she wields in her right hand, looks like a dual sided hatchet with a dark grey handle, whereas Fryn, the one she wields on her left hand, looks like what a regular battleaxe would look like, but with a dark grey-looking metal for the blade. Both axes are the size of her leg, but she augments the weight with her Aura, making it weigh as much as a regular steel broadsword. The axes also have a dark green glow around them. With these two axes, she's able to manipulate all of the elements around her. She primarily absorbs the element she wants into the weapon, and strikes with them, but they can do much more, such as shoot the element at the enemy, augment herself with wind to make her faster, and also combine elements into one, gigantic ball of elements similar to Delta's energy attacks. Feats *Created the Chosen Armor for Linx Rifelson. *Destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to make a shortcut to her city. in Progress Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Omen Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Omen was in his prime and in base form) Inconclusive Matches: Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Naphadyl's power, strength, speed, etc. Naphadyl also usually wears her breastplate of her armor only. Music: * Song of the North (Naphadyl's theme) * Log Horizon Main Theme (Alternate theme) * Stand Up Be Strong (Rayden Remix) (Naphadyl in battle) * Log Horizon 2 Main Theme (Alternate battle theme) Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Palegia City Weight: ?? Height: 5'9 ft Laterality: 'Right-handed 'MBTI: ISTP Likes: Crafting, technology, adventure, knowledge, logic Dislikes: Not knowing something, being called Naphy Hobbies: Tinkering with technology, fishing Values: Technology is the future Status: Alive and active (Traveling as a freelance blacksmith and enchanter) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: Palegia Blacksmiths, College of Palegia '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: '''Brown/Grey Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Martial Artist Category:Gyrohem Characters